The Hater, The Lover, The Liker, and The Unknower
by Deidari
Summary: Jennifer- the Hater, Morgan- the Lover, Jillian- the Liker, and Teresa- the Unknower. All are friends of Morgan, barely knowing the other two, making it difficult on Morgan to keep them together when in the Naruto world...M for Hidan, couples later maybe.
1. Info for readers!

Allo! This is my Akatsuki story, where three girls are brought into the Naruto world! I realized that all the other stories have only normal people like us brought there are ONLY Naruto Fanatics, ONLY those who known nothing, or those who already live there, but are all the same.

Sooooo, I made a large mix! My friend Jennifer - the hater of the show, because I'm obsessed with it, Me (Morgan)- the LOOOOVER of the show, because it rules, Jillian-another lover, who knows just as much as me about it pretty much, and Teresa- one who knows nothing about it, except the characters basic information of Akatsuki (because I tell her about it, since I'm obsessed)

I hope you like it,

And those who wish to for the summer time, give requests for one-shots or whatever, AS LONG AS IT'S FOR THE SHOW NARUTO!!

Ok, …. Bye and I'll write the first chapter as soon as I can!

Dei: No you won't, hmm

Me: What do you mean by that?! D:

Dei: Well think about it, you wait way too long for the story your planning to write up for when you become an author, yeah. Do you think you'll do any better with this, hmm?

Me: … =/_\=" don't be mean Dei-kun…..

Dei: Well it's true, hmm.

Hidan: Holy fuck it's true!! She knows she has to work and fucking doesn't. Like damn it bitch! Get to work already!

Me: O_O"" scared now… anyyyyyywaaaaays….. Please read my story, and review. Reviews make Morgan happy!

Dei: Pleaaaaase don't talk like Tobi!

Tobi: *comes in* Somebody call Tobi! … Deidara-senpai? I found your cookie stash and ate it… *hand starts twitching*

All: oh…shit…

Me: wellI'llseeyoualllaterandhopeTobidosen'tkilluswithhismajorsugarattack….bye!! *runs out at the last second as Tobi starts running around hugging people like crazy*


	2. The Dog out back

"You're a pain Morgan". Jennifer sat next to me on the couch at her house. It was just me, her, her 16-year old brother, Joshua, 12-year old brother James, and her 18-year old adopted sister Kendall. We were watching Freddy V.S. Jason, but I was annoying her with my many questions.

"No I'm not….-" I looked over at her, pretending to be hurt. "Just don't get it" I mumbled as I looked down on M.J. ,her dark brown and grey long hair cat.

I glanced back up at the screen as one of the people was on fire, due to Freddy's nightmare. "Cooool. Morgan like fire". I cocked my head to the side as I watched.

I heard Jennifer chuckle at my behavior. Me siblings only looked away, rolling their eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom…. Can you guys pause the T.V.?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing they could. Just a few days ago, they had gotten a special T.V. program, letting them be able to stop, rewind, Etc.

Jennifer nodded as she found the remote in the cushions. I heard some buttons click and the screams stop as I went to the bathroom upstairs.

You had to first go around the back of the couch, turn right, go up the five stairs on the right, about six feet away, now in the connected dining room and living room, go up the ten something stairs, and then the bathroom is on the left.

I always hated the small hall way. I think it wasn't EVEN that. It was shaped like a hexagon, with a door on each wall. From the left to the right, was the bathroom, Jennifer's brothers' room, her parents' room, and then her and her sister's room.

I went into the bathroom, closing the door till a small crack was only shown. All I worn was a pair of cotton sleeping pants, that just HAD to be my most HATED color, pink, and a white tank top.. I groaned when the light went on, blinding me for a bit.

"Daaaaamn it all…. I hate you lights". I looked out the door to make sure her parents were sleeping when I said that. They didn't allow ANY swearing at all in the house.

I sighed in relief, hearing snoring. Her dad of coarse. I went over to the large mirror that was on the wall over the counter. Red rimmed eyes, with brown curly hair up in a messy bun, and arms on the counter as she looked closer looked back at me.

"Holy Jashion… I look like shit". My shook my head once after running my hand under the running cold water and splashing it on my face. I was wide awake again. I can't believe I was so tired before, even though all five of us had a Rockstar.

"You need to not say things like that Morgan". I jumped as I looked over at who was at the door. It was Jennifer. She was just outside the door, probably leaning against her closed door on the other side of the "hall", waiting for me.

I called not too loud, because her parents were asleep, but enough so she'd hear me "Jennifer… you scared the crap out of me and-" I wiped my face on a towel before coming out and turning off the light. "You remind me of Sasori.."

"Who and why?", she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed before answering her. "Puppet and because your impatient".

"Ohhhhhh, now I get it". She smiled at my disappointment. She could never remember the names of the characters, so I'd always have to tell her the nicknames.

"I can't believe you like blondie, Morgan… He's looks like a damn girl for god's sake". I looked at her, smiling and showing my naturally sticking out, vampire-like teeth. They weren't sharp, but if you smile the right way, people who see it think they are.

"I like him and besides….-" I went up to her ear as we walked back down the stairs. "Art is a bang".

"No it isn't" She narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance.

"It's something that never fades away. It makes people enjoy and see it's past things it's went through in it's lifetime. It isn't a "bang" Morgan". Yep, definitely Sasori.

"See, you are like Sasori. You are impatient AND you think of art as a eternity thing". I tried not to laugh as she gave me a death glare. She then smirked. "What?"

"I guess I am, the Puppet…. You call me Danna sometimes, like you told me Blondie calls him... Did he marry him?" I told her once that Danna means two things. Master … and Husband. She only took it as the more uncomfortable one. She knows what the two are, but she just loooves to tease me about it.

"It's because you're the stronger of us two Jennifer. I find it funny too, when people look at us weird when I say it… Remember that time with Dylan?"

"Oh, you mean that time he joked around by coming up to me and saying 'Jennifer. I'm fed up with you and now I'll-' but then was interrupted as you slept in front of me, growling, and hissing at him. I remember it clearly. The shock on his face was awesome!" We both laughed at the memory. It was now five days or something like that into the summer. The event had happened around a week before the end of school.

As we entered the rec. room again on the first floor, almost everyone had fallen asleep. The only awake now was Joshua. He scratched what he had of a small mustache, and he had taken off his glasses, so that if he fell asleep, he wouldn't have to worry about them.

I looked out one of the three narrow, but long windows that led to their large backyard, leading to the forest. It was pitch dark now.

The cloak above the computer shown 1:38am. Wow…. We've been up for a while.

"Hey Jennifer, can I go outside for a while? I need some fresh air right now. My throat neeeeeds it!" I pretended to die by holding my throat, going on my knees, and finally laying on the faded blue carpet.

I heard Jennifer chuckling and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me out. It was colder then I thought, sending shivers up my back.

"I'll be just inside if you need anything". Jennifer let go, running back inside and locking the glass patio door behind her. "Awww, fuck you Jennifer. Just let me get eaten by the bears then". I sighed, sitting on the edge of the deck, and looking out at the pitch black yard. A small, dim light was on the wall. It was just flicked on by Jennifer Probably, so I'd stay out longer. I did have a small fear of being outside in the dark after all.

I then heard something. It was the sound of a dog next door. I out my hand to my heart, taking in a deep breath.

"Nothing to worry about Morgan. You're fine"'

"_That's what you think". _A voice in the back of my head said. '_Ahh, fuck you conscience"._

"_But think about it… all alone. In the dark. Nobody to help you. The door is locked". It started laughing at me._

I just didn't answer. My mind could one Hell of a bitch sometime I'll tell you that.

There was the sound again! It wasn't really the dog though… It was, but… I think it just died.

I got up, walking over to the fence, that was really just a bunch of bushy trees scrunched together. My hands silently separated the trees, letting me take a peek at the neighbors on the left side of my vision. There was something there I would never forget. A dog lay on the ground, whimpering.

The odd part was that every other time I seen the dog, it was vicious, snapping even at it's own owners sometimes.

I fully moved the bushes, running over to it. A large gash was in it's side, making me want to vomit. I didn't though, fearing dog would most likely bite me for barfing on it, even in it's condition.

"Hey, it's alright buddy. I'll help you out". I reached a hand out to it, … and it surprisingly let me pet it's thick brown fur. I never did know what kind of dog it was. It was a mutt I guess.

A gust of wind blew by, making me want to rub my arms and try to heat up, but the poor thing was dying. I took my chances, leaning over, and giving it a gentle hug, careful to not touch the wound.

I heard someone run behind me, from the house, towards the woods. By the time I looked up at the dark forest of pines and maples, it was gone.

I looked down on the dog again.

"I'll be right back with help, ok?" I knew it didn't understand me, but it was worth a shot if it did.

I got up, ran towards the house, and knocked really loud on the back door. A sleepy man answered it, and when seeing it just being a girl, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You little brat. What the Hell is it with people these days waking me up. I just can't stand-"

"Please sir. Your dog was attacked by an animal of some kind and I came to tell you". My voice was urgent, making small hand gestures and pointing towards the ground where the dog lay.

His eyes widened, running out in his robe and messy hair out behind him as he ran. When he made it to the dog, he turned to me with anger.

"You hurt him didn't you?!" Something was wrong with him, I just knew it by the sleepy look in his eyes. Oh yes, now I remember. He has to have medication for anger issues.

I stepped back slowly, making sure not to let him all of a sudden jump at me.

At a safe distance, I ran to the bushes, making it to Jennifer's house before you could even say "I killed a dog".

Jennifer answered the door after my repeated knocks. I still didn't want to wake her parents. I told her about what had happened, and her and her brother kept a lookout.

I slowly went up the stairs, keeping my head down, and my hand on the railing. Without thinking, my mind led me to Jennifer's and her sister's bunk bed, going on the top, and quickly falling asleep with the moon watching over me with it's bright streaks of gentle light…


	3. A Little Visit

I had found out the next day that the person who REALLY killed the neighbor's dog was really a robber of some sort, who just happen to get in the vicious dog's path. People say it was a five inch knife, but the cut was way too wide to be just a slim knife.

Me and Jennifer are ok though, the neighbor tried to come over and possibly hurt me, but we kept the doors locked, … and Joshua hit him with a paintball gun a couple times. I think of that kind of funny. The guy's skin was tainted blue, red, and green by the time he gave up and went back home.

If you are wondering, the dog never did make it. By the time it made it to a veterinarian, it had died of blood loss. I really did feel sorry for it.

Right now I'm just hanging out in my backyard, thinking about the incident. If it wasn't a normal knife, what could've caused it? It seemed to weird to me.

I went from my low deck to the small pond in the back of our yard. The pond had a small water fall idea, the rocks all smooth, and plants growing around it. I sat down on the bench, just looking at the dark water. I always did take my backyard for granted, a bunch of tall trees giving privacy to me and my dad's home, the small waterfall pond, think dark green grass, and just the way it sent a calming aura. I was always inside though, having a stubborn attitude that every other fourteen year old would have.

I sighed, breathing in the fresh spring air. Dad came out of the garage that was built on the right of me, which was in the back of the yard. He looked at me surprised.

"So she arises from the darkness, hmm?" Dad raised an eyebrow as I smirked, but laid it off,… for now. I shook my head and straightened up.

"It's nothing. It's just I'm thinking about what happened yesterday night, that's all." He nodded and went back into the garage, messing around with some motor he just got out of a dark blue dodge he bought.

I looked up at the large maple sending blankets of shadows over the pond and me. It was a nice feeling to be protected by the dark for some reason. And no I'm NOT emo or goth, … just a bit punk. I don't really dress it, but you can tell when I wear dark, baggy jeans, the "Touch me and I'll kill you" shirts, and just my laid back attitude.

I then decided to go back inside to rest a bit. Maybe listen to some disturbed on Youtube or something. I know I know, it's illegal to put music like that on Youtube, but many people did it and nobody cared. It wasn't like we'd be put in jail… Jail sounds like fun if you ask me. Learn to be tough and grow stronger day by day from body crushing work. It put a smile to my face. Just power and brutal force those people had. I always did have a thing for criminals and killers that others didn't.

Jennifer had a killer instinct like me, but she didn't see things like I did, with nature as a picture to remember to your heart dearly. Such a heartwarming experience gone to waste when others ignore it. I sighed as I made it to the porch glass sliding doors. Before going in though, I turned my body half ways to look out back once more. I narrowed my eyes when seeing a dark figure standing calmly behind some pines in the back of the yard. Odd.

A pale darkness to my eyes welcomed me as I stepped through the doors, going from being outside to now inside. I stretched my arms above my head, earning a few cracks. My eyes wondered over to the fruit bowl, pulling out a apple and taking a bite from it. The rich juices from it entered my mouth, taking my sweet tooth on a run.

It might sound odd, but fruit was my weakness. I loved it and could never get enough really. Better then sugar filled chocolates… Some reason I wanted chocolate now. When I turned around from the counter though, I bumped into someone. I looked up and laughed to myself with eyes closed.

"Sorry dad. Got caught up in my apple,…again." I laughed nervously and opened my eyes. My vision met black for a minute before ending up on the floor against the counters. The person had my hands above my head, eyes covered with a hand, and a mouth next to my ear. I breathed slowly, taking this in. What the-?

"Shh." Then the person of black disappeared, leaving me on the floor, limbs sprawling next to me. My eyes were wide open and hand twitching. The next moment was a surprise to me. I whimpered quietly, something I NEVER did before. I was strong and I just whimpered like a lost dog. Pathetic.

I got up quickly, running over and picking up a butcher knife and smaller one, putting it in my pants on the hip as a secondary weapon. My eyes went over to the stairs, which were right after the kitchen on the right. My feet were bare, staying on the smooth tiles silently. My body pressed against the wall, looking into the other room attached to the kitchen first, seeing no one and seeing it was safe to continue. My body crouched, lips separated and wet, ready for an attack. I crept past the doorway, going up the navy blue carpeted stairs and cautiously looking into the pitch dark bathroom with it's pitch dark aura in it. It creped me out, but I went past it.

My room was on the end after a small turn left… The door was open a crack… not the way I left it this morning. I growled. Purposefully trying to get the person's attention. This enlightened me surprisingly. I went from shocked and afraid to scary and menacing. My naturally long canines came over the bottom lip as I snarled. I was angered now. At the last second when I thought the tension would snap, I pounced at the door, hitting the door open and looking into the room. It was just the way I left it, with the dark purple walls, crowded shelves above the bed on the far left, and large TV stand just on the wall on the left of me. I thought all was calm, till something came from behind the door, knocking me onto the white carpet. A small gasp escaped my lips, the knife slipping and going under the furry blanketed bed.

"No.." I whispered and bit my lip. The person was heavy, but not suffocating-till-you-die heavy. It was muscle. Pure muscle it seemed. He or she had my hand twisted behind my back, hips twisting every few seconds to keep me down.

"What the Hell?!" I yelled at him before his hand went over my mouth. I tried to bit him, but his hand pressed harder, keeping my lips together.

"Quiet." His voice was annoyed, especially when I started squirming. The knife on my hip dug under the skin, earning a scream under this person's hand. This alerted them, seeing the blood on my right leg. When the person reached forward and pulled the metal out, I could feel hair tickling my cheek. My insides fluttered. Why you might ask? It was blonde and I had a thing for them. I knew it was a boy by the way his hand was. I just KNEW.

"You shouldn't have things like this with you there." My eyes widened when hearing a small "hmm" after, quiet, but still audible. Shit. Holy shit….. HOLY BLOODY FUCKING JASHIN OF UCHIHA BLOOD!!

My mind lost it when I realized something… His… hand… On… my… mouth. I started squirming more, not believing this. His hand moved away and as it went over my cheek, it licked me. I screamed out.

"Holy bloody shit dude! The fuck!" I pulled away from it, but he held me there. I realized how we were with him on my back, and I blushed like mad. Good thing he couldn't see me, but it was still embarrassing. More like nice. God, I love them and they come alive!… Could I do Weasel too? I should, but it probably won't work. Stubborn Bastard of a Uchiha probably would kill me if I brought him here. Ok, calm down, Morgan. Get a hold of yourself!

"Now… Make this easy and you won't have to get anymore hurt then you already are,… hmm" There it was! My heart raced and my hand twitched under his grip. His head came next to mine, but I still couldn't see his face to make sure it was really HIM.

I nodded slowly and he got off me, pulling my shoulders to get me up on my feet. A stupid blindfold went over my eyes, making me growl in response. His body was so close to mine though, that I shut up right after, confusing him.

"Mad to quiet, and then mad to quiet again… what is with you?" My throat tightened as his arm went around my shoulders, my face gone pale from such joy running through me. Sure I was with a criminals and sure I could die here and now, but it was THEE DEIDARA. I swear it was. Don't believe me? Come here for yourself then! Ahem,…anyways.

"Hn." I could feel him tense and then tighten his grip around my shoulders. I knew he hated Uchihas, so I just HAD to do it, for the bloody sake of it.

"I'll just ignore that… hmm." I then innocently turn my head half ways, but still not enough to see him, but enough for him to see me.

"What did I do?" My voice was innocent, quiet and shy sounding.

I felt my head pressed forward, earning a snarl at him. The last thing I heard was a chuckle as everything went black…..

"Ughh… What hit me?" I rubbed my head as I woke up, seeing something that I swore made my eyes almost fall out in happiness. A Headband. Not any headband. A _Naruto headband. Not ANY Naruto headband, but a… crossed out Iwagakure headband. It was on the table stand with two katanas resting against it and a small handbook. A kanji was across it and I knew it well from know the show. Jutsus._

"_OH MY JASHIN!!!" I squealed, which was a hard fest to make me to. I grabbed the headband and wrapped it around my head like Sakura does, annoyed when doing it just on my forehead. On the forehead it blocks a lot of your view from the world above you. It ticked me off so on the top of the head was better. The material the metal plate was on, was black, symbolizing strength, darkness, and raw energy in a way. Many people hated black, but I really liked it for those three reasons. _

_The katanas were in dark grey sheathes, the tip of the sheath a three pointed black end. The handle of both blades were the same, just different colors. Black and white. Just the way I like it. I bit my lip when looking at it more and reached for one, a small pale blue glow crept up the sheath as I grasped the leather handle. I gasped when feeling a new form of energy crawl it's way up into my veins. It felt so good. I closed my eyes as it took over my blood, filling it from an empty feeling to a overpowering force. The blade came out of the sheath as I pulled it out, the blade of it black with a white rose, attached to a long twisted vine of thorns racing up it. The same was for the other blade, except it was white with a black rose on it. _

_I then thought about something… These katanas… THEY'RE FROM MY STORY!!! My mind thought about it and then realized. About three months ago, when on the computer writing, a dark shadow kept going past the window, watching from the night, probably reading my work. The jerks. _

_The straps were tied tightly, but not too tight around my waist and I looked in my full length mirror. I looked good. Sweet._

_A knock came to my door and I took them off, throwing them into my closet with the headband tied around my waist and covered my long green "Don't make me hurt you" t-shirt. I opened it to see dad there._

"_Yeeeeeah?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked through the small crack in the door._

"_Just coming to check up on you. It's 6:10 and you haven't came out of your room for what,… three hours? Geez Morgan." He rubbed my curly chocolate brown, blonde streaked hair, which was frizzed near rye bottom right now. My emerald eyes glared up at dad. _

"_Meanie." It was a word that was apart of my dictionary. I use it when people tease me like right now._

_He shrugged and walked off, going down the stairs and out the patio doors to the garage again. My eyes closed and my lips parted in a soft sigh. Now to get to business._

_I closed my door again, laying on the bed with one leg up and arms crossed behind my head. _

"_They came, sending Deidara, him knocking me out, and then gives me swords… What the Hell is that suppose to mean? They want to see how much of an idiot I am with katanas now? What next? Jumping off a cliff to see if I live?" I snorted a little and looked up at the white ceiling. I'd have to paint that some day… Not right now though of coarse._

_My body rolled to the side, one arm to keep my head propped up while the other made circles on the orange blanket that was to replace my other one while it was to be washed. This was all too weird. My eyes traveled over to the closet doors, eyebrows raised. The Hell-? The closet was open, the katanas… were… sliding… across… the… floor!!!_

_I yelled, covering my mouth in surprise. Oh. My. Jashin._


	4. Hanshou and Reikai

Yay! Got another chapter out, due to someone threatening to stab me with a "spork". ^_^ Thanks for the encouragment!  
Anyways, I'm getting back in this story again, and it's really cool to me, since a lot of the smaller details is actually part of my life, like items I possess (NOT THE KATANAS!!... I will soon though..hehe :) ), and people I know like my three friends and family members with their hobbies, like dad with his garage thing.  
My personality.  
My Life's details.  
You know it.  
You read it.  
The story has more to it then you know.

yay! That sounded sool and- *Deidara comes out and hits me on the back of the heas*

Dei: Just because you got two chapters out in one day, dosen't mean you can keep talking, yeah... Deidari (Morgan) does not own anything in this story except the storyline, friends, family, and soon to be made up characters.

Me: OCs moron... *grumbles as rubs head*

Dei: hmm... Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

I pulled my feet onto the bed as a women would do when seeing a mouse in her kitchen. The katanas glowed a light blue, barely visible at first. They then darkened in color as they neared closer and then stopped when making it to the side of my bed.

My hand shakily went down, grabbing the handle of the black bladed one. In my story I called it Hanshou for Midnight, from the black blade on it, so I'll just call it Hanshou from now on.

"The Hell is it with this day scaring me?" I put it up in front of my face, a blurry reflection of my round, innocent, pale face in it.

"_You tell me, master Morgan." _A small whisper came in me head, making my eye twitch as I narrowed my eyes at the sword.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me."

"_No, Master. We have been infused with demon energy to be able to speak with the one who rightfully owns us." _It answered quietly in my head again.

"Odd… Shouldn't you be with Amaya, my RPC (Role Play Character) then? I made you in my story to be with her."

"_It is just a story Master."_ I knew it probably couldn't see me, but I was ready to kill the thing.

"You're the one who is from the story, buddy! I'm just a bloody writer for Jashin's sake!" I then realized what I was doing… I was talking. To. A. Katana.

I ran my free hand through my curly chocolate, blonde streaked hair, trying to calm down. So much shit for one day can really screw you up. Trust me.

"_We have been made to help you in battle, and we also have speech to help you to wield us. Once you are able to use us to a suitable level, you may start learning special jutsus for us." _My eyes brightened at this and I smiled wickedly at the thought. This means that I'd be able to use Darkness Release: Opposite Life Twister. Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun. Yes!!!

"_Master?" _It noticed how quiet I was.

"Yeah?" I looked at it, face is a calmed state of happiness.

"_You're first objective… Find the Akatsuki that had come to bring you back." _My eyes widened. What about my friends and family here? Would I see them if I went back with Deidara? Wait… I suck at tracking!! How the Hell was I going to do this?!?!

"Uhh… I kind of suck at tracking though… I-" Hanshou interrupted.

"_Pardon me to interrupt, but when I had put chakra into you before when you first touched me, I gave you new abilities, just as a opened chakra system. If you learn the common jutsus: cloning, heightened senses, and one ninjutsu attack of your choice of element, you shall be able to find him easily."_

"Why do I have to learn a ninjutsu again?" I raised an eyebrow at the blade.

"_Do go up against him in a small battle of coarse Master Morgan. With heightened senses and cloning also, it'll make it easier."_

"I'm going up against a CRIMINAL?!" I yelled at it. Hanshou seemed to laugh a bit.

"_He'll be gentle, don't worry. You are only at Genin level now after all. It's just beginner's training. After all, Master, being trained by a criminal is very good, bringing you MUCH higher up then the others in our world." _I did a sigh of relief after that. Thank Kami. I would've died if I found out I'd be fighting, and I mean REAL fighting with a S-rank criminal. I nervously laugh.

"Well, that's good to hear. Let's go over and see Jennifer. I have to tell someone about this before I'm taken away by fantasy characters." I laughed a little bit and I could fell Hanshou's agreement in my head. I was after all it's Master.

I tied Hanshou and Reikai (Dawn) around my waist and realized something. "Do you talk too, Reikai?" I look down on the sheathed sword on my left.

"_Of coarse! I'd be happy to talk to you Master if you want!" _It was a happy, but not high pitch, thank-you Kami. It was feminine, unlike Hanshou who was masculine.

"_Would you shut up Hanshou? I don't think Master would be pleased if you speak that way to her." _Another thing… I feel like Sasuke now when he was in Team Seven. A happy hyper teammate and a calm mature one, at least more mature then the other one.

"It's alright you too. Now quiet. I don't want anyone hearing you_." _I sighed as I opened my bedroom door.

"_No body can hear us Master. Only you can in your mind, since you own us." _Hanshou relied right after.

"Sooo, everyone is going to think I'm talking to myself right?" I stopped mid-step when making it to the stairs, feeling no pain in my hip area. My eyes went down, pulling the one side of my pants down a little to see the wound. Nothing. Not a single scratch. Weird, but cool. Better then struggling around with blood leaking down your side I guess. Wait… I guess?! No, I know!!

I went down the stairs, ignoring Hanshou trying to shut Reikai up and looked around both corners. Dad was no where. I had to tell him I wanted to go to Jennifer's.

I sighed in stupidity, opening the patio glass doors and going out to the garage. It seems it had darkened outside, only a bit of the sun shining in the distance. Dad was fooling around with a quad when I seen him. He was wearing a fleece plaid blue jacket and oil stained jeans.

My body controlled itself, going beside the large drive-in door for cars, leaning against the wall with eyes closed, arms crossed over chest, and put on foot on the white wood wall.

"Hey dad?" I heard shuffling and I could hear him standing up.

"Yeah?" He sounded like he needed water. Just something to fill the thirst.

"Can I go over to Jennifer's? It is Saturday after all." I bit my lip, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure. Just make sure you wear good shoes so your feet don't die on you." I snorted.

"Dad… My feet won't die… Besides…-" I looked over by the shed and smirked, showing a natural vampire-like fang. "I'm taking a quad." He then answered quickly.

"Which one." I forgot to tell you. He's obsessed with this one quad we have. It is dark red, black spike-like flames on the sides. It is also a 350. My favorite I might say. Too bad I can't ride it. Damn it…

I sighed before answering. "Don't worry. I'm taking the one I drive Oto-san." I then thought… Did I say that right? Or does it mean something else? Whatever.

"Alright. Have fun and call when you want to come back home or stay there for the night… Again." I chuckled and looked around the corner at him fixing the old quad he bought. A sad look appeared on my face and smiled when he looked over.

"I'll be back at some time, won't I?" I nervously laughed and looked him in the eye. He nodded and grinned.

"Sure sure. Have fun over there and don't get eaten by bears or anything, ok?" I nodded and went to the shed, pulling out another 350, Big Bear. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. The blue paint was faded and the black bear on the sides were peeling, but I didn't really care. If it worked, I was happy.

"_May we be leaving now Master Morgan?" _Hanshou and Reikai both said.

"_Yes yes. Now stop talking. I'm going to be going through the woods to get there." _I spoke back to them by mind when finding some chakra to transfer to them.

"_Alright." _


	5. Catching a Pain in the

This took me a bit of a while, since I did it with Jennifer for her parts and how she would react in situations that happen here. This story is rated T for Teenage Mutant Ninja- ...umm.... TEEN. This is because of language (blame my second cousin why ^_-) and violence, along with romance which little kids hate. XD Nothing like limes or lemons people, so if you want that, write rape or Itaxoc in the search box XD ... Trust me with the Itaxoc part... *shudders*

Enjoy the story!!

* * *

I sat on the couch while my brothers played with their PSPs. It was boring since Morgan left this morning after sleeping over. If that incident didn't happen, she could've stayed over longer. That idiot next door is at the hospital for medical reasons and not taking medication. He always took them though… Why not now?

Didn't matter.

"Jennifer?" James looked up from his PSP and at me, his short dirty blonde hair on his one eye.

"Hmm?" I looked up from the blue pillow I was apparently staring at. I could doze off easily. Ask Morgan if you don't believe me.

"I'm going to be going over to Gerry's today, so could you take care of my chore for the cats?" Blackberry, my black long hair cat jumped up onto the couch and on my lap, looking up at me with green eyes. I sighed.

"Sure… But tomorrow you're doing MY chores for the cats, ok?" He nodded.

"Ok." He got up off the couch and walked through the door behind us about ten feet that led into the garage, coming back in the room with a faded red helmet. "I'll probably be sleeping over, so see you guys later."

"Later." Joshua says without looking up from his PSP.

"Tsh." I look up at the white sponge painted ceiling. The sun was starting to set, the light turning orange and dark yellow over the horizon and-… Great! I'm turning into Morgan now! I'm being on poetic and stuff!

I cough to myself, trying to get a weird feeling in my throat. It was as if I knew something was going to happen. Whatever.

I get up and stretch, heading to the kitchen with wavy sandy blonde hair flowing behind me. It wasn't that long, not like Morgan's which went half ways down her back. Mine went only about four inches past my shoulders, since it was so wavy.

When going to the kitchen, I grab a box of bread buns and snatch two up. I always did like bread… a lot. It was good for you and filling. I did after all have only breakfast today from shopping today with mom and dad. Wait… we grabbed a milkshake from Dairy Queen, so never mind.

When I finished my second bun, I went and drunk down a bottle of water in one minute flat. As I was drinking, I saw Joshua leave and go down the road on his bike. Great. Alone. Not a bad thing, but it's annoying when it's so quiet.

My head turned to the front door when hearing someone knocking. I calmly walked over, hushing Kassie and Buddy, the mixed Husky/German Sheppard dogs. I look through the hole to see…

~Morgan's P.O.V.~

I went through the woods, keeping a lookout around me for anyone watching. Hey, when you all of a sudden have a chakra system in you, you kind of have to watch out for people. Anything can happen. I parked the quad next to a tree, around a hundred feet from Jennifer's house in the woods (Jennifer's house in right outside the woods). I put a hand to my eyes, blocking the orange light from my eyes as I stared ahead.

My hands pulled out a camouflage blanket, putting it over the quad as I chained it to the trunk of the large maple.

Feet dragged lightly through the grass as I kept my head down. I felt so down with this feeling. I'd have to tell Jennifer that this anime world has come to life and take me away… forever. Kami, would she be depressed. She's strong though. I just hope she'll understand.

Yelling came from the house then, alerting me and running forward faster then I usually would. I guess that comes with the ninja abilities. Muscles pulsed and I could feel Hanshou and Reikai at my sides growing in chakra.

When making it to the house, I run around the side, going to the front where the sounds were coming from. In the small foray, I see two people there. They looked familiar. I didn't take risks at that moment. I pull out Hanshou, holding it in front of me with two hands.

".." My voice hissed in warning, alerting the two people as they turned around. One had a black sweater with a rippled skull with vines over it and the hood on, while the other was darkly tanned with a dark green sweater on like his friend, but with a white fire design on the back. He was also wearing the hood up.

"Damn… The fucking kid has a sword." The one with the black hood smirked until his friend nudged him.

What they forgot was to remember the person who answered the door. By the time the green hooded one turned around again, a wooden bat struck him in the forehead. Hard. He jumped back, almost landing right on the tip on Hanshou, but jumped right behind me.

His friend does the same thing, except getting out of the foray first then onto the roof. He disappeared. I turn around, the other guy gone also.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Jennifer runs up to me and holds the bat in her right hand. She was angry. No fear. No worry. Just anger.

"Weeeeeell… You just had two people trying to break in your house." I shrug and look down the road to where the two probably headed off to.

"No! The one guy had freaking purple eyes, Morgan! PURPLE!!! Not normal!" She drops the bat and shakes my shoulders, finally seeing the sword in my left hand. I'm left handed ok?

"What's that?" She looks down and I put it behind my back.

"Nothing." She glares… She glares harder… She smiles.

"When the Hell did you get a sword? Seriously?! Did you get it at Green Earth or something?" (Awesome store!! Full of neat stuff ^_-). My jaw drops.

"I got it as a gift from a friend."

"Who?"

"Deid-… Deidre." I smile, tricking her. She raises an eyebrow.

"When did she start giving out gifts like that? I mean… She doesn't give me any?!" She stubbornly crosses her arms and pouts. We both laugh shortly after.

~No One's P.O.V.~

People watch from the background. Approximately three. The one moves some of his hair to the side while the other two argue.

"Well quit fucking complaining. My Jashin, you're a damn shinobi. S-rank shinobi criminal to be fucking exact!" The one has his hood down, letting the sunset's light reflect on his silver hair.

"Well that freaking bitch has one hell of a swing. Give me a damn break Hidan!" The green sweater wearing one hit's the other guy on the back of the head.

The other one sighed and then turned around glaring. "Won't BOTH of you ever shut up, yeah!" Both glare at me and I mentally gulp from the fire behind their eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Both start walking towards me. Hidan cracks his knuckles while Kakuzu growls.

Uh oh…

~Morgan's P.O.V.~

Me and Jennifer look into the woods behind the house as we hear yelling. Our eyes blink and we look at each other before nodding and running into the house.

Here's something quick for you out there, since we did nothing special for the rest of the day… I guess you could say.

When me and Jennifer go inside, we call her brothers back home and tell them about the attack on the house… Well the soon to be coming attack. I knew who those people were who were here. Akatsuki. As a beginning Genin, I could feel the chakra in their system, as they could feel mine. If I didn't have a chakra system, they probably would've attacked head on with us, since they are more powerful, but they nothing of me. I could be from Genin to Kage to them.

I leave later on at around 10pm, even though Jennifer is confused at why I didn't just stay there. My senses told me that if I was to be leaving soon, it would be on my own without everyone around. I'd feel too ashamed and depressed to leave then with everyone watching.

When I make it to my front door, looking both ways before pulling a key out from under a rock in the garden. I was about to unlock the door when someone came from behind, putting a hand around my neck and choking off air.

"W-What? I-I don't want t-to l-leave thou-…" I lose all feeling in my body and everything goes black as Hanshou and Reikai yell at me…

~Deidara's .~

As she goes limp, I hold her up under the arm and across the chest. Her head went to one side, lips slightly open. I look around in the pitch dark outside before jumping up, landing on the roof.

~Morgan's Dad's P.O.V.~

I look up as something lands heavily on the roof. My feet drag as I open the front door, taking a few steps off the deck and onto the roof. No light was up there, so I couldn't see very well. I eventually give up, sighing and walking back in.

"I need to check up on large birds I think." I knew there was no such thing, but it wouldn't be someone jumping up ten feet I know that much.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I run silently and swiftly through the woods and end up in a small clearing. Hidan and Kakuzu were already there with their target, Jennifer. Kakuzu and Hidan both had bruises and cuts. Although Kakuzu hated the fact that I would or even COULD hurt them, Hidan seemed amused by it. He licked the blood off his lower arm, enjoying the taste. Both looked over at me as I walked into the clearing, holding Morgan.

"Kami, what happened to you-"

"Don't. Ask." Kakuzu growls while pointing at me. I smirk.

"Seriously? A damn girl beat you, yeah?"

"I'll hurt you again if you don't shut the fuck up Blondie." Hidan looks up from his wound annoyed.

"Hmm." I shrug and look down on the fourteen year girl I hold in my arms. I go over to the other one and place them down next to each other. Me, Hidan, and Kakuzu go about seven meters away.

~Jennifer's P.O.V.~

I open one eye, turning my head slowly to the side to see Morgan on her side next to me. She was still passed out, but I was pretending his whole time about being unconscious, so I could've got up and ran this whole time. When I had heard though that Morgan was involved though a while ago, I decided to stay.

Damn it! Why did it have to be people from her anime though?! I'm such an idiot! A while after Morgan left, I decided to search up those with purple eyes, white hair, red and green eyes, and a smartass attitude. I came up with some characters from the show. Great huh? Not!

Morgan had one hand curled up to her chest, while the other was out, almost touching my side. Her neck was red… What did he do to her? I swear if he hurt her-!

"If we wait any longer, Leader-sama won't be too pleased." They sat in a triangle, the tanned one speaking. His messy brown hair was in his eyes as he stared at the other two. They nodded. Shit!

I nudge Morgan a little, both of my eyes open now as they look as far to the left as they can. Come on, Morgan! Wake the fuck up!

"Let's just fucking go now then. Damn." I look forward to see them looking over at my awake body. Question. How the Hell can they see me like this in the damn dark?! Like, come on!

The tanned one with shaggy brown hair threw over a small round ball and it exploded into a poof of smoke. I coughed and all went black as I glared at where they were. Bastards.


End file.
